


Score One For the Beach

by rebeccastceir



Series: An End. A Beginning.  - MOOD BOARD [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Sex, Flirting, M/M, No Angst, Oral Sex, Pure Smut, Quick and Dirty, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccastceir/pseuds/rebeccastceir
Summary: Perhaps it was inevitable - it was entirely possible neither of them even noticed - when their comments grew increasingly sexual. When the bravado of muscle and pounds lifted turned to length and girth. When the teasing comments about how the other one liked it spurred invitations instead of denials.The final straw, Jesse realized, was probably when the whole team was at the beach, and Hanzo mouth-fucked himself with a popsicle while Jesse watched.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, McHanzo
Series: An End. A Beginning.  - MOOD BOARD [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002075
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Score One For the Beach

Jesse and Hanzo were _buddies_.

They spotted each other in the weight room, dared each other to lift heavier and more impressive objects around base. They goaded each other on the mats. Constantly tried to outdo each other on the shooting range. They snickered and chortled, teasingly punched, threw offensive comments at each other, grappled whenever the whim struck. They were, in some ways, more like brothers than Hanzo and Genji could ever remember being. If someone dropped a rubber scorpion in Hanzo’s lap during movie night, it was Jesse who found it in his boot the next morning - no matter who had done the dropping, it was _always_ Jesse’s fault.

Perhaps it was inevitable, then - it was entirely possible neither of them even noticed - when their comments grew increasingly sexual. When the bravado of muscle and pounds lifted turned to length and girth. When the teasing comments about how the other one liked it spurred invitations instead of denials.

The final straw, Jesse realized, was probably when the whole team was at the beach, and Hanzo mouth-fucked himself with a popsicle while Jesse watched in awe, Hanzo flipping Jesse off the whole time. There was a lot Jesse realized he had been trying to put out of his mind, but that one stubbornly refused to budge.

It didn’t take much to figure out why.

The next day, at the same beach, Hanzo made a point of grabbing another popsicle and starting to mouth-fuck himself again - only there were kids around so he couldn’t flip Jesse off while he did it.

Jesse thought of about three different ways he could handle his sudden boner, before settling on the obvious one:

He sauntered over to Hanzo and murmured, “Y’know, I could give you somethin’ else to suck on.”

Hanzo’s eyebrows went up in amusement. He slowly sucked the neon blue syrup off his lips, as his dark eyes raked over Jesse from head to toe and back up, lingering both ways on his hips. “You offering?”

“You interested?”

Hanzo laughed quietly. “You’re so fucking slow, cowboy.” He stuck his popsicle in Jesse’s mouth and patted his cheek. “Go find us a place, huh?” He sauntered back to the group, pretending to be interested in hot dogs and beer. When he looked up a few seconds later, Jesse was still standing there, watching him in shock. Hanzo’s eyes widened with a smirk, and he made a little look around at the beach, as if to say ‘hurry up.’

Jesse’s eyes fell on a cabana.

Three minutes later Hanzo’s knees hit the sand, and Jesse’s swim trunks went with them, and Jesse learned why a cabana was a bad place for a blow job: there was _absolutely nothing_ he could grab onto that wouldn’t bring the whole cabana down around them. And oh god, he really _needed_ something to hold onto, because Hanzo gave head like he was going to suck the cum right out of Jesse’s balls, and then suck Jesse’s balls out too. Jesse actually lost his balance when he orgasmed, and sat down hard. Hanzo let him go, amused. Jesse heard his ears ringing - it felt like his whole body was ringing.

Hanzo watched him, smirking. “Good?”

Jesse just blinked.

Hanzo laughed. “Concede?”

“Never.”

Hanzo knelt up and pushed his own shorts down. “Then get over here and impress me, cowboy.”


End file.
